Only Friends
by Garden-Goddess
Summary: Kaiba reunites with a childhood friend and suddenly realizes that he's falling in love... will he be able to admt it?


Hey guys, this is my first one shot fic. I was sitting around and thinking and came up with a little romance ficcie that I thought would be nice. It does contain some lemon but can be skipped over. Yes, this story includes Kaiba and my own character, Rai (pronounced 'ray'), a character that I just suddenly came up with. This however, has nothing to do with my story, 'The Fall of Seto Kaiba' so don't worry, reading this will not ruin that story at all. It focuses on the way Kaiba thinks and how he'd react at times. Please let me know what you think. I was thinking of making it's sequel into a full length story but only if anyone sees any potential in it. So review and tell me what you think.  
  
Do realize that Kaiba's actions in this story are not necessarily how he'd handle the situation. It's my guess on how he would react to more intimate situations and deal with the fact of falling in love. So please keep the bashing to a minimum. I had changed my writing style a little so tell me if you think this way is better.  
  
Well, I hope you like it!  
  
I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. This is a fiction, not relating to the series or the show. It contains certain areas mentioned in the show but was not created to insult or advertise the show. Thank you.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Only Friends  
  
When I first saw her that night, dressed up in a slinky thin strapped dress, I almost passed out. The fabric clung to her curved figure and her hair, all done up except for a couple loose strands, made the dark green hues in her eyes stand out. I most admit, I was floored. I looked so surprised that I'm sure she noticed that I had swayed slightly when she descended the stairs of my mansion. How could I have known she'd look so stunning? How could I have known that the small pale faced girl I had known since the orphanage had matured into such a beautiful woman? And further more, why did I care?  
  
This girl, no this woman, had been giving me grief since the moment she stepped in the door of my mansion. When her stepmother had died, it was Mokuba who offered her to stay here. If I had known the trouble that would come from it, I would have said no, but the look Mokuba gave me caused me to cave. My brother loved her none the less and enjoyed her company. So she stayed.   
  
That's when it began.   
  
I had to adjust to her female rituals and monthly moods. At first, it was tolerable, than became so overwhelmingly unbearable that I could have sworn we fought every time we were in the same room, but I managed, for Mokuba's sake. Than things changed ever since that encounter in the bathroom.  
  
She was showering, like she usually does, early in the morning on Saturday. The weekend was the only time I had peace and quiet out of the whole week. She wasn't in her private bathroom in the room I had given her. She had decided to use the main bathroom, arguing with me about water pressure or shower space. One of the two. I obliged, not feeling up to having another screaming match, especially with Mokuba home for the weekend. I let her shower, returning my attention back to my office work, trying to ignore the sound of running water that echoed into my room. The bathroom was connected to my room by a door, and also contained a door out into the main hall. I leaned back in my chair, noticing that the door was ajar slightly, revealing her dark figure behind the pale blue colored curtain.   
  
I looked away, trying to concentrate. I had a company to run. Instead, my eyes found their way back to the open door, curiously wondering as her hands moved along her body outline. I tried to remain calm. Before I had realized, I was inching toward the door, watching her every move as steam lifted from the small space. My hand was suddenly on the doorknob, slowly closing it behind me as I carefully began to undress myself. My thoughts had resorted to unthinkable desires as I stripped myself of the usual trench coat I wore. I slowly pulled the curtain back, climbing in behind her.  
  
(Lemon warning: If you do not like Lemon, please skip down to the line that says, "I love you Seto" This will skip the lemon and does not effect the outcome of the story. Read on!)  
  
She was barely visible at first, the steam clouding my vision of her. Than she came into view, her thin body slick and wet with the moistness of the rivers of water that flowed over her. She was letting it run over her hair, running her hands through it and than down to her chest. She was beautiful in her bareness. Her arms and legs were long and toned, her waist thin and curved, and her breasts, shiny in their glossy weight, were large, but not too large to fit in the palm of my hand. I approached her, aware that she still didn't notice my presence and would probably scream at the sight of me invading her sanctuary. I placed an arm around her from behind, causing her to freeze in place. She remained silent as I placed a hand possessively on her breast, holding her tightly to my body.   
  
She looked at me with shock yet didn't make an attempt to pull away. I turned her around to face me, a questioning look in my eyes. I noticed a blush starting to creep up her cheeks and smirked, feeling confident in my decision. I took her mouth with mine, wanting to taste her. She remained still, my mouthing molding into hers as I rubbed her sides, hoping to calm her nerves.   
  
I wanted her.  
  
There was no sense in becoming emotional, especially with me. She knew me well enough to know that I would not criticize her or the future event that would take place. I felt her arms move to circle my neck and went forward, lifting her up and pinning her to the wall. I pulled back to study her reaction. She was smiling, a nervous smile that was powered by my sudden need for her.  
  
I brought my face close to hers as I slowly began to take her, feeling myself beginning to drown in her warmth. Her head slowly tipped back, her eyes closing and her mouth moving to release a moan. I suddenly slammed into her, enshrouding my entire length and jolting her body against the wall, receiving a loud yelp from her as she fought to compose her pleasure. I began to move, long deep thrusts that overwhelmed my senses and clouded my thoughts. She was pulling me into her, her nails trailing down my lean back as I continued my assault. She whispered my name, her hair falling into her eyes and her legs wrapping around my waist. I let her toy with me as she ran kisses along my neck and around my ears. There was no point. She knew I was in control, nothing would have stopped me from enjoying the feeling I was experiencing. Heat began to build and I quickened my pace suddenly. Feeling my climax closing in, I groaned louder into her ears, indicating my warning.  
  
I wanted it to be mutual.  
  
She came with a shattering scream that echoed off the ceramic walls that enclosed us. I held her as her body became weak, letting myself empty the remains of my seed into her. I suddenly felt different, anew. She laid her head upon my shoulder and sighed, a happy sleepy sigh that caused her mouth to curve into a smile. It wasn't until the next moment that I realized my mistake.  
  
"I love you, Seto."  
  
I had suddenly realized the reality to the situation. The next couple days were hell. She knew I was avoiding her; she wasn't as halfwitted as I had assumed she was. She knew me too well for her own good and that was my downfall. I indulged myself in more important matters, like improving my dueling and catching up on my office work. Tension was building between us and it became harder to be around her, especially when we were with Mokuba. I had to kill it and I had to do it now, even if it meant doing it in front of Mokuba.  
  
It was on a weekend. We were all in the living room, just enjoying the peaceful moment. It was than that I decided to stop this.  
  
"Rai."  
  
She looked to me curiously. Mokuba did the same. I fixed my eyes on her for this was the first time I had spoken to her in over a week.  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
It came out all too bitter and Mokuba's face turned into shock. Rai wore a very different expression. She looked none the less angry but more hurt by my remark. She suddenly stood, walking from me and Mokuba to the middle of the room. She turned slightly to us and tilted her head forward as she gazed at us.  
  
"I think..." She started as she locked eyes with me," I think it's time I lived else where."  
  
"No!" Mokuba had cried as he stood next to me with his hands balled into fists," You can't go!"  
  
"I'm sorry," She told my brother," But I can't stand this anymore."  
  
I kept my face expressionless and soon rose to leave the room," Very well than. It is your decision."  
  
"Seto!" I heard my younger sibling cry," She can't go. Make her stay!"  
  
I fell silent, avoiding my brother's gaze. This would be the first time that I ever hurt him.  
  
"I can't."  
  
His face fell and Rai dropped her gaze to the floor. The silence hung heavy and thick in the air.  
  
"Seto..." I heard my brother whisper. He was hurt and disappointed. Rai suddenly moved backward, turning and exiting the room, leaving me to face my brother. I kept my back to him, hoping that would help me cope with what I had done to him. He was angry, as he voiced his feelings.  
  
"How could you?!" He yelled," She's my friend! Seto, we've known her for a long time!!!"  
  
I remained silent; nothing I say would undo this.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to her." He suddenly said. I looked back to see he had disappeared. I was alone. Again. I reveled in my own despair over the next couple days. I not only regretted my words but regretted letting her go as well.   
  
Tonight was her final night.   
  
She was leaving the mansion for good. We had decided to host a dinner party that night, arranged previously for my company. Mokuba wanted her to be there, to support me on my new merger with Duo Industries. I had protested it, after he had suggested it to her, when we were alone in the kitchen. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me, telling me that it was her last night here and she deserved a proper farewell. I sighed; once again I was drowning in my own pain.   
  
Now here she was, standing at the bottom of my stairs, looking at me curiously as I stared at her. She tilted her head slightly and I snapped out of my trance. I commented on her appearance and she thanked me, aware that I had guests and probably just said it to be polite. She joined my side and I slowly led her out into the dance hall where the party was being held, telling her that I wished her well. She remained silent, keeping her gaze ahead as she slowly walked away from me. I looked at her retreating figure, remembering how long we had known each other, and how long I had treated her as though I hated her. I growled at myself for acting that way, aware that I had startled a nearby guest. I laughed casually, saying I had forgotten extra chairs and walked away, retreating to a nearby corner.  
  
I watched her during the party, as she socialized with the new employees of my board. She seemed to glide across the room, as though she were a princess in a fairy tale. I adjusted my suit and continued to watch her, sighing again in despair. I had a lot to think about over the last couple days and I had mostly reminisced about the event that had taken place in the bathroom. For some reason, I thought more about what I had felt than what I had been doing. A sudden wave of knowing flowed over me as I stood frozen in place. Everything suddenly came together all at once, jumbling into a big flash inside my head, like a large billboard.   
  
I just had to face the truth that I, Seto Kaiba, was in love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had fallen in love with him the day we had been reunited. I hadn't seen him since the days at the orphanage when I used to play with his younger brother, Mokuba. He and his brother had been adopted shortly after he had beaten that business man at chess. We had said our goodbyes and that was that. Mokuba, on the other hand, promised we'd meet up again. If only I had known what he meant at the time. Seto and I had run into each other at Duelist Kingdom, when Pegasus had kidnapped Mokuba to spite him and achieve his company. I had become friends with Yugi, having run into him and his friends when I was dueling during the tournament. They had spoken of a young man named Kaiba. I didn't know than that he was the Kaiba they spoke of. They only referred to him as Kaiba, leaving me in the dark to his identity, besides the high reputation that Yugi spoke of.  
  
I first saw him when he was dueling Pegasus. I had run in after Yugi and the others arrived, having been held back by one last duel. I had walked in, recognizing the group, unaware of the duel going on below and greeted them. Yugi told me about the current duel before them and was surprised that the man named 'Kaiba' had already made his way to the castle. As I turned to look down, I recognized Pegasus first. He stood tall on the platform as he held his cards before him with a smug look on his face. The man was unusually cheerful at times of concentration.  
  
"Well, Kaiba boy," His voice rang," It's your move."  
  
I slowly shifted my eyes to the boy across from him and almost fainted at the figure's appearance. Yugi noted my sudden change in composure and looked at me strangely.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
I ignored him. I was too busy looking the boy named 'Kaiba' over. He stood tall, very tall for his age and had dark hair that brushed into his eyes. He stood confidently, a long trench coat worn over a black shirt and pants. I gasped, louder this time when I noticed the similarities.   
  
"Seto?!" I covered my mouth once I let his name roll off my tongue.  
  
I had said it too loud, achieving the boy's attention. He cast his gaze upward at me, narrowing his eyes trying to figure out why I had said his name. He suddenly realized my identity and lowered his hand of cards slightly.  
  
"Rai?"  
  
I nodded and leaned farther over the railing," My god, Seto! You're the Kaiba guy that everyone is talking about! I had no idea you had become so famous!"  
  
His face remained expressionless," It's been quite some time."  
  
"Yes it has," I said softly," Perhaps, too long."  
  
"You know each other?" Joey asked me.  
  
"That is not your concern, Wheeler," Kaiba snapped," I don't remember you being included in this conversation."  
  
I lifted my brow slightly at his response," I see he hasn't changed."  
  
"You knew him?" Yugi asked me.  
  
"I had known him when I was a child," I had told him as Seto returned to his game with Pegasus," We were in an orphanage together. I was close to Mokuba."  
  
"I see," Yugi replied as he continued to watch the two play.  
  
  
  
Things didn't change much after than. When Mokuba and Seto had been saved by Yugi, I was reunited with Mokuba as well. He was especially happy to see me, wrapping me in such a tight hug that I thought I was going to suffocate. Seto remained silent, just watching us as Mokuba tried to fill me in on his brother's sudden success.  
  
"I see you both have been busy," I replied after hearing the tale from Mokuba. The long haired boy smiled wide as his brother continued to remain expressionless, looking unamused by the reunion. I didn't expect much, considering he had been the same as a child, but the strong bond he held for Mokuba was enough to draw me to interest in him. I had raised my gaze to look at him, watching him stare back.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" He asked me with a low tone.  
  
"I was adopted," I told both him and Mokuba, "My stepmother lives not too far from your company."  
  
"Wow!" Mokuba had suddenly remarked," You've been living so close and we didn't even know it!"  
  
I had nodded, a warm smile on my face as the young child jumped up and down. He was truly delighted to see me again. His brother, on the other hand, still held that expressionless gaze, confusing me on his true reaction. I slowly turned at that moment, hearing my name being called. It was Yugi and Joey, waving a hand and telling me they were waiting for me. I looked back at the young CEO and his sibling to see one was still smiling and the other now held a deep scowl.  
  
"You are friends with Yugi." He said it more as a statement than as a question.  
  
"Yes," I had replied still confused by his sudden change in mood," Is there something wrong, Seto?"  
  
He simply snorted, turning his back around and walking away from me," Mokuba, let's go."  
  
Mokuba stood, also confused and turned to me," My brother isn't very fond of Yugi."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Mokuba had replied. I knew he was lying, I knew him well enough to know when he was holding something from me. I watched him run to catch up with Seto, calling his name as he went. Whatever had happened between the two, it was obvious that Seto didn't like to talk about it, otherwise, Mokuba would have told me, but I guess even brothers hold their own secrets.  
  
  
I had run into them again, sometime later. I had received an anonymous letter in the mail to take my deck and to head to the southern part of the city. When I had arrived there, I was surprised to run into both Tea and Yugi. The two were just as confused on their reason for being there. I walked with them, looking around to see that there were many other duelists, many from the previous duelist tournament held by Pegasus.   
  
Suddenly a voice had echoed through the area, the large screens above us filling up with a familiar figure.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yugi had remarked when the familiar face smirked.  
  
I had continued to look up at him, as he spoke of his upcoming tournament. He had asked us all to participate, since we all had high experience in dueling. I had tilted my head to the side slightly, wondering how he could know how well I dueled when he never dueled with me or even seen me duel during Pegasus' tournament. His face suddenly disappeared and a helicopter suddenly appeared, Seto holding onto a bar and leaning out of it slightly, encouraging us all to practice. I watched him hold a cold stare with Yugi, making me curious to why they held such a rivalry. He then moved his gaze to me, holding it for a few moments before climbing back into the helicopter and closing the door.  
  
"If a duel is what you want Seto Kaiba," Yugi had commented than," Than a duel is what you'll get."  
  
I remained silent after his comment, not wanting to look like I was standing up for Seto. I instead, walked with them to pick up the duel disk system Seto had talked about. We met Joey along the way, telling me that he had run into Mokuba previously.  
  
"He wants you to meet him at Kaiba Corp," Joey said breathlessly. He obviously had run all the way here.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Joey responded," But that creep Kaiba gave me one heck of a glare!"  
  
"You mess this up Wheeler and you'll regret it."  
  
I had laughed slightly, patting a hand on Joey's shoulder," He's not as mean as he puts on ya know."  
  
"Well, he coulda fooled me," He had remarked, crossing his arms.   
  
We all agreed to meet before the tournament began and I separated from them, making my way to Kaiba Corp. When I had arrived, a black suit ushered me in and took me to the private room that Mokuba and Seto were in. Once I stepped in the room, I was overwhelmed by the mass of computers screens and data that was before me. Mokuba greeted me and pulled me in farther, taking me next to Seto. I finally raised my gaze to Seto's to see he was looking at me.  
  
"So, why am I here?" I asked placing a hand upon my hip.  
  
"I asked you here," Seto started," to drop out of the tournament."  
  
"What?! No way!"  
  
He suddenly stepped forward toward me, eliminating the space between us," I know it's a lot to ask, but I cannot risk you getting hurt."  
  
I looked at him confused and he turned slightly, referring to the screen in front of us," Get hurt? By who?"  
  
"Don't misunderstand," Seto replied," I'm asking you for Mokuba's sake; otherwise, I would let you do what you want. I'm not responsible for you."  
  
The way he had said it was so cold and spiteful, like he WAS responsible for me and didn't like it. I looked back at Mokuba to see him smiling. I looked at the screen, noticing that there was a list of names, those of who were already dueling when the tournament didn't even not start yet.  
  
"I'm going to defeat Yugi," I heard Seto reply," And reclaim my title."  
  
"I am NOT dropping out," I countered, causing him to turn back to me," You might be running this tournament, Seto, but you cannot force me to just give up. I will do things my way."  
  
I heard Mokuba stifle a gasp as Seto suddenly grabbed my wrist.  
  
"How dare you talk to me that way! Just who do you think you are?!"  
  
I pulled my arm back from him and stood face to face with him," Someone who doesn't buy this high power boss act you're playing! Now, if you don't mind, I am leaving to return to training for the tournament that I WILL be participating in!"  
  
I had turned, walking out and leaving a very surprised Seto standing with his mouth hanging open. He probably didn't expect such a harsh reaction from me, but it was the truth. I wasn't going to let him boss me around. Not now, not ever.  
  
  
  
Awhile after that, I had moved in with them. I didn't really want to but Mokuba had insisted. My stepmother had died not to long ago, leaving me with no place to stay. When I first moved in, it was awkward but adjustable. Than things got harder. Seto was either stressed out or annoyed constantly and it resulted in us fighting constantly. It began to upset Mokuba so we tried to keep our fighting to when we were alone to do so. Most of the time, I walked away from our fight, refusing to yell any longer, resulting in him following me to my room. We would usually yell in there until he was so fed up that he would leave, slamming the door behind him. Most of the time, I cried. He didn't know how much I really cared for him and I knew if I brought it up he would either laugh or walk away. He would never understand.  
  
There had been one fight where I had thought I saw a change in him. I had been in the kitchen, cleaning the counters and checking the soup I had been cooking, when Seto had walked in from behind me. He had come in so quietly that I didn't notice him until I turned around. He was directly behind me and I jumped backwards when he suddenly came into my view. He stood in the same spot, his face expressionless.  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you done in here?" He asked," I'm getting sick of hearing the slamming of the pots and pans. I'm trying to relax."  
  
I had pursed my lips and frowned," Well, excuse me! Some people like to eat, Seto."  
  
His expressionless face turned into a deep scowl," Don't talk to me like that."  
  
I placed my hands on my hips," I can if I so choose."  
  
"Rai," He warned.  
  
"Don't even, Seto!" I had responded. I walked to the other side of the kitchen, turning the oven off and taking the pot off the stove. I wasn't in the mood to have another fight with him, especially when Mokuba was home. I turned back around to face him, wiping my hands on a clean cloth.  
  
"There, happy?"  
  
He stood still at first when I replied than suddenly grabbed a nearby glass, growling in angry and squeezing it so hard that it broke in his hand. The action had been so quick that it took me a second to register what he had just done. I stood, my eyes wide at the blood that trickled down his palm and formed a small puddle on the ceramic floor. He still stood, this time his head hanging slightly, both his arms shaking in anger. He balled his fists suddenly, driving the glass deeper into his hand and let out a deep growl as the pain rippled up his arm.  
  
"Seto, are you crazy?!" I had gasped in hysterics, grabbing his hand and wrapping it in the cloth I had held, trying to clean up the blood. He still stood motionless, except for the quivering in his arms. I pulled him forward, toward the sink and started to pick the glass from his cuts. I looked up at him to see he was no longer angry but now surprised at himself.  
  
"What were you thinking?" I asked him as I turned the water on and looking away from him again," You really cut yourself deep."  
  
"I don't know," The reply had been so soft that I was surprised I heard it.  
  
I cleaned his wound and turned, reaching for a new cloth. I wrapped his hand in it and took a step back, taking his arm and pulling him to sit with me on the floor. I had noticed he was beginning to sway when I had cleaned it and I doubt he would make it to sit in the table that was in the next room. He obliged, and sat down beside me, leaning his head back on the cupboard behind him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked as I placed a hand on his forehead. He felt warm but not too warm to be a fever. He let me touch him and looked at me curiously.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
I looked at him strangely," Why else?! You hurt yourself and needed help."  
  
"I can take care of myself," He had remarked coldly.  
  
Angered by his response, I frowned," Stop this dumb tough guy act! Or at least for right now! You're hurt!"  
  
"It's not an act," He growled in return," I can handle myself."  
  
He slowly began to stand but I grabbed the cuff of his trench coat and pulled him back down. He pulled his arm back from me and avoided my gaze. I sighed and leaned forward, forcing him to look at me.  
  
"If you won't drop the act, at least tell me what happened."  
  
"Nothing to tell," He simply replied," Just the same old work, same old day, same old headache."  
  
I lifted my brow slightly," Is that why you did that? Because you're frustrated?"  
  
"What's it to you if it was?"  
  
I frowned again, crossing my arms and looking away from him," Nothing. You can hurt yourself all you want, but I'm going to continue to help you."  
  
"Why? Does it matter?"  
  
I looked at him and uncrossed my arms," If you hadn't noticed, Mokuba cares for you! He'd be panicked if he had seen what you just did and you know that!"  
  
Seto made an attempt to cross his arms but failed. His hand was causing him too much pain for him to hold his trademark position. I sighed again, louder this time, in frustration and anger.  
  
"You know, the only reason I fight with you is because Mokuba cares for you more."  
  
I looked at him in shock and suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, my anger rising past its normal limits," Don't you EVER say that again! You know damn well that Mokuba cares for you more. I wasn't there when your parents died or when you were adopted by that horrible man, so don't you EVER, and I mean EVER, say that again, or I will be the one to hurt you!"  
  
Seto looked at me with his mouth open. I, again, surprised him with my reaction. I suddenly realized what I had done and slowly let go of his collar. I watched him fix it and looked away embarrassed. I knew I was starting to blush, I could feel my cheeks growing warm and I looked at the floor, trying to hide it from him.  
  
I felt a hand touch my chin and lift it upward. I found myself looking into his bright blue eyes. I tried to suppress the constant blush that kept forming across my cheeks but to no avail. He suddenly leaned inward and pecked me on the lips, his warmth spreading from my mouth to my toes. I froze, more in shock than in surprise. He looked at me, waiting to see a reaction, any reaction, to what he had done. I just looked at him, trying to make myself talk, to say something, anything. He waited, as though he wanted a signal from me. It was then that I decided that maybe Seto wasn't as cold and hard as I assumed he was.  
  
I felt him brush a hand over my face again, stroking my cheek as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed me on the forehead, a simple affectionate gesture, making me release a soft sigh. I snuggled into him deeper and suddenly felt his body tense.  
  
"I have work to do," He said as coldly as he had spoken a moment ago.   
  
He leaned in to brush his lips against mine and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, he was gone. Not only was I surprised but angered by the situation. We didn't speak over the next week. We had times when we could of but chose not to. Tension was rising as it normally did but now it was becoming to much to bear anymore. The bathroom situation, which happened a couple days later, made everything worse. After I had confessed my feelings, he had immediately left me in the shower alone. I felt like a fool to let him get to me. The way he touched me, the way he kissed my soft skin, it sent me to a place I had never been before. Things had changed between us and we'd never be the same.  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
I pushed the words to the back of my mind as I walked around the party he was holding for his company. I was polite as I usually was, but was distracted. I hated the feelings I was having for him and more over I hated the look he was giving me when I had walked down the stairs. He had looked so..... amazed, like he had never seen me in a dress before.  
  
I wasn't going to let him play me for the fool, not like he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm in love.  
  
Love.  
  
What a pathetic attempt to avoid loneliness. Than again, I was used to loneliness. Eventually the pain goes away, or at least it fades, leaving you with nothing but pride. Heh. I barely clung onto that. I continued to watch her, as she moved around the room. She was heading for the kitchen, probably to get a drink or someone else a drink and that's when I decided to follow her. I kept my pace fast but not rushed, so it didn't look like I was trying to catch up with her. I reached the kitchen not too long after she had arrived there. I saw her, pouring a glass of champagne for herself. She took a small sip and turned to lean against the counter. Her dress still clung tightly to her as she crossed one arm over the other, the glass still in her right hand. I approached her, striding and taking the drink from her hand and placing it on the counter beside her.  
  
She avoided my gaze and turned her head away from me.  
  
"What do you want from me now?"  
  
I was surprised by her reaction. I never remembered her to be so rigid but than again, I doubt anyone had treated her the way that I had.  
  
"Turn down the tone," I said instinctively. I didn't mean to say it, but it dropped from my mouth before I could come up with a better response. My defense mechanism was on reflex and after using it for so many years, I couldn't even remember if there was an off switch.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
I growled and she looked at me with a look of surprise, as though I were going to do something.  
  
"I'm here to apologize," I said with a sneer," But I see your not willing to be civil so I shall return to my guests than. Have a good night. You know where the door is."  
  
I waited to see her reaction to that. I knew it would either piss her off or make her turn and walk out now. Instead she just looked at the floor, looking almost... sad?  
  
My expression fell. She was sad? About what? As far as I had known, she hated living here.   
  
"What happened?" She asked more to herself than to me," We've known each other for so long and we can't even stand being in the same room with each other."  
  
I leaned against the counter beside her, picking up her glass of champagne and taking a sip from it," I don't know, but when I figure it out, I'll let you know."  
  
A heavy silence filled the room and I lifted the glass to take another sip.  
  
She lifted her head to look at me," I'm going to move in with Yugi."  
  
My face fell, this time, into a scowl. How dare she break it to me now, especially when we were actually being civil with one another. I put her glass down where I had put it before and stood up straight, heading out of the kitchen. She knew how I felt about that kid. How could she resort to moving in with that......fool. I continued to walk toward the stair case, planning to remain in my room for the rest of the night. She came after me, grabbing my arm. I tried to ignore the looks my guests were giving me, but it was hard to ignore such shocked expressions.  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Don't bother," I said, my voice dripping with venom," You do what you want. I don't hold claim over you."  
  
"But, Seto."  
  
"I said don't bother," I said more firmly. That got her to let go of my arm. I had a clear path to the stairs now and I hesitated. I wanted to look back at her, but decided against it. I didn't want to see her hurt look. Instead, I remained still for a moment, than continued onward, ascending the stairs to the long hallway on the second floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I let him go. I stood there, tears building behind my eyes as he climbed the stairs. He was really upset, I could tell. He didn't hate Yugi, I know that. It was just his pride. He lost a girl, a friend from the past, to his only rival. I bit my lip nervously. I wanted to go after him, but his guests looked at me, expecting me to do something and I didn't have clue what to do. Instead, I turned, heading back into the kitchen and retrieved my glass of champagne.  
  
I let a tear run down my cheek. He didn't understand and probably would never understand. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want to leave here, and I didn't want to stop loving him, but he didn't want me here or to be anywhere near him. More tears began to flow. I had to leave here or I'd have to face going back out into the party. I headed up the back stairway, the one used only when there was an emergency, and headed up to the second floor.   
  
I walked to his door, raising a hand to knock but I stopped myself short. If I knocked, he would answer and than I'd face him face to face. I lowered my hand and instead, slowly sat in front of it, burying my face in my hands, crying. He wouldn't hear me, the door was too thick. When I had finally stopped, I decided that I had to talk to him. There was no way out this time. I let out a deep sigh and forced myself to talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Her soft voice still was able to be heard through my door, even though I had closed it tightly. I ignored her at first, returning my attention back to my computer screen. I didn't feel like talking, especially about what I knew she was going to bring up.  
  
"Seto," I heard her repeat. Still, I remained silent. I wouldn't be as easy to break, not after what she had told me.  
  
"Fine," I heard her reply," Than you will listen to me through the door."  
  
I shifted in my chair slightly and stared forward into my computer screen, running my eyes over the data, planning to ignore her. I heard her sigh, as though she were getting ready to reveal something personal. I turned slightly to the door than back to my computer.  
  
"I'm not dating Yugi," Her voice stated," He offered me to stay with him after I had told him what had happened."  
  
My eyes grew wide. She told him, everything?  
  
"If your wondering if he knows about the.....," Her voice trailed off before she finished her sentence but soon picked up," I didn't tell him that."  
  
I relaxed a little. At least she had enough respect for me to keep my private life from him. I don't know how I'd act around him if he had known that I had taken advantage of her. It'd be another weakness that he'd gladly toy with. If that fool, Wheeler some how found out, he'd get me back for every dog remark I ever used on him. I rubbed my eyes just thinking about the chaos that it would have brought.  
  
"Seto," She continued, bringing me from my daze," Yugi and I are only friends. You know that I've been head over heels for you since I was a child. Maybe that's why you treated me so bad."  
  
I lifted my brow slightly. Was that the reason I had treated her so? Because she had liked me?  
  
"What happened in the bathroom," She brought up what I had feared," I understand why you said what you did. You don't like the idea of love, I've always known that. The only one you care for is Mokuba, but it still hurt."  
  
I slowly began to rise from my chair and turned to stare at the door. Is this the type of man I am? I hurt someone I care for because of my foolish pride? Am I really that set to live in solitude for the rest of my life?  
  
"I still love you," her voice was beginning to get softer," No matter how much you hate it. I will always love you. I know what the real you is like, so you don't have to hide it from me anymore. I'm not Yugi, Seto. I won't judge you. I love you for you, even if that means loving the cruel, cold hearted side of you."  
  
I neared the door until I was leaning against it, one hand on the door and the other on the doorknob. Hearing nothing, I shook my head slightly. She had called me cold hearted. Normally, I would have agreed with her but not this time. I wasn't the same man I used to be.  
  
"What a way to end a speech," I replied through the door," Insult the guy when he's about to open the door and kiss you."  
  
She gasped on the other side of the door and a smile formed on my face.  
  
"Yes, I was listening the whole time," I told her," Surprising what a man will do when he's fallen in love."  
  
I heard another gasp and my smile widened," Yes, I did just say that I love you."  
  
"Than open the door already!"  
  
I tried to stifle my laugh as I turned the doorknob and opened the door to see her sitting on the floor. She must have been crying because her hair had gotten loose and her face was tear streaked. I squatted down beside her to brush the loose strands from her eyes. Her skin felt so soft under my touch. Her cheeks were rosy from her emotional breakdown and I felt bad for being the one who caused it. I leaned in, kissing her on the cheek and letting my mouth linger near her ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She suddenly went forward, burying her face in my chest, crying hysterically. I was startled at first but than recovered, pulling her in closer and stroking her hair. I wrapped her in my arms, not wanting to let the moment go.   
  
"I thought you would never say it," She mumbled through her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said softly to her," I didn't mean for it to take so long."  
  
"Don't ever let me go, please," She pleaded as her arms tightened around me.  
  
I lifted my brow slightly," Does this mean you're staying?"  
  
"I never wanted to leave to begin with."  
  
A distant 'Yes!' echoed out into our area and we both looked up to see Mokuba, dressed in a suit, with a huge smile on his face. I shook my head, trying to conceal my smile. Mokuba suddenly realized his cover was blown and he lowered his arms. I watched Sydney suddenly loosen her hold on me to gaze at my younger brother.  
  
"Exactly how long have you been standing there?"  
  
I watched my brother fidget underneath her gaze.   
  
"Not that long, really," Mokuba replied, pulling an arm behind his head.  
  
"Your telling me you saw me sitting out here trying to get your brother to come out and you didn't do a thing to help me?!" She suddenly replied, removing her arms from me and beginning to stand.  
  
I watched Mokuba become nervous and I stood along side her as she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I couldn't help," Mokuba simply replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I was just as curious.  
  
"Because he had to find out he loved you himself."  
  
My eyebrows raised," Wait a second."  
  
Rai looked at me as I raised a hand up to rub the back of my neck.  
  
"You knew about this whole thing?"  
  
My brother didn't reply and I shook my head. His expression showed it all.  
  
"Rai, I don't want to sound rude-"  
  
"Oh, don't worry," She interrupted me," I want to hurt him just as much as you do."  
  
"As long as we're agreed," I said with a smirk as Mokuba began to inch backward   
toward the stairs.  
  
I began to make my way to him as he continued to move backward.  
  
"Hold him for me," Rai's voice said from behind me.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Mokuba took off down the stairs and I laughed. I turned around to see her shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I didn't think he'd take it so seriously."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
I looked at her; she was fiddling with a loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. I approached her again, suddenly lifting her up off the ground and carrying her back into my office.  
  
"Seto, WHAT are you doing?!" She cried as I laid her over my shoulder.  
  
"You will see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me. I smiled, surprised to see he had spent the whole night with me instead of getting up to leave for work. He let his hand run down the side of my face, leaning in to let our noses touch. I had never seen such a drastic change in him before. He was more open now, not only with me but with Mokuba as well. The past couple weeks had gone so quickly. My head spun trying to comprehend it all.   
  
He nuzzled his nose against my neck and I laughed slightly. For the first time, I could actually see he was happy. Yet, he was the same man as he used to be. He was still hard shelled and intelligent, able to snap a witty comeback when someone dared to challenge him. Just now, he was more loving, more...... normal.  
  
"Rai."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
I smirked," Yugi."  
  
He frowned instantly," That's not funny."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. His jealousy of him was unbelievable! Me and Yugi weren't even interested in each other and still Seto freaked every time I mentioned his name. He rolled off of me when I didn't stop laughing. I could tell he wasn't as amused as I was.  
  
"Seto, I was kidding," I replied.  
  
I felt him shift slightly and rolled to my side to look at him from my side of the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She said his name again. She continues to tease me, knowing it awakens jealous feelings inside me. I continued to remain on my side, letting her continue to try and apologize.  
  
"Come on, Seto," She said," Me and Yugi are-"  
  
"Only friends." I had interrupted her.  
  
I rolled over to look at her face. Her green eyes were beautiful and her facial features magnificient. She bit her lip nervously, a habit she had always had since she was a child.  
  
"I know," I told her, "Like we used to be."  
  
She smiled at those words and I pulled her to me.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Her smile widened.  
  
"I love you too," She replied as she snuggled against me.  
  
"More than Yugi?" I joked.  
  
"More than anyone," She said with a smile," Even Mokuba."  
  
I stroked her hair, not replying. I was finally happy. Being this close to her and feeling her soft skin against mine gave such comfort that I used to only feel with Mokuba. Now, she was back in my life, filling in the open spots that had remained since I had last seen her. I knew what it felt to be liked, to be held, and to be cared for.  
  
I, Seto Kaiba, was in love....  
  
.....and proud of it.  
~fin~ 


End file.
